Herbs
by demonicroyalprincess
Summary: What happens when Haku returns from picking herbs with Naruto Yaoi, Lemon


_**Herbs**_

_**Haku had just gotten back from picking herbs, he was still dress in his pink kimono, he started to mash the herbs that him and Naruto had gathered, his sense were alive, he knew Zabuza was stumbling up behind him.**_

"_**You should be in bed" Haku pointed out**_

"_**You look like a girl in that outfit? Didn't I tell you to get rid of it?" Zabuza asked**_

"_**You did, but I still like to keep it, besides you like me in it." Haku pointed out**_

"_**Haku, stop and look at me" Zabuza said as he reached around Haku with his long arms, Zabuza took his lover him his arms**_

_**A blush crept into Haku's cheeks, he couldn't imagine in the luck he had, after the lost of his parents he found someone to love him, for his abilities, "You're not well enough" **_

"_**Haku, I want this" Zabuza whispered in Haku's ear as he kissed Haku's neck**_

_**Zabuza reached around for the tie on Haku's kimono, Haku couldn't help but blush even deeper, he reached for Zabuza's hands, he removed Zabuza's hands, he then turned to look at his master. He looked into Zabuza's eyes, as Zabuza untied his kimono, Haku unwrapped the bonding from his face, revealing the face Zabuza kept only for Haku, Zabuza revealed soft, and sold white skin, and a pair of blue boxers, with a semi-hard erection. He knew his student would become harder if he press on, he just had to make sure he pressed the right buttons. Haku was young but he wasn't inexperienced when it came to the bedroom. Haku stood on his toes and kissed the hollow spot on Zabuza's neck, he took his hand reach for one of Zabuza's tender nipples, Slowly and gently Haku played with the tender nipple. Haku heard Zabuza's sharp intake of breath and smiled, then continued his assault, he loved to play on his master's body. He reached down and slide down Zabuza's pants, revealing a nice hard cock. Haku reached for the hard cock, but a strong hand stopped him, he looked into Zabuza's eyes. **_

"_**Not…Here…the…bed…"Zabuza managed to get out**_

_**Haku had to kick himself in the ass, Zabuza had known what he was trying to do, oh well, there was no point trying to deny it. "Your not strong enough for that, Zabuza." He stated **_

_**Zabuza gave him an evil glare, Haku knew better, but there was no way he was going to go through with this. **_

"_**I…want…you…boy" Zabuza snapped almost breathlessly **_

"_**Zabuza?" Haku whispered fear in his voice, deep in his mind he knew Zabuza would never force him into bed**_

_**Zabuza couldn't nor would he hurt Haku like that, he reached in the boy's boxers, and started to stroke the boy's semi hard length, his thumb and pointer finger forming a tight ring, that he use to pump the boy's hard length. He held the boy close to him as he pumped him, he knew the only way to get Haku to let his guard down was to make him forget even for a few moments. He stroked the hardened length, he loved the feel of his lover's velvety soft cock in his hand, he watched as Haku neared release, he knew Haku was almost there, Zabuza, flicked his figure over the head, and watched as the wave of pleasure overtook his young lover. Haku collapse as wave after wave of pleasure over took him, he was lost in pleasure. **_

_**Zabuza caught him and carried him to Haku's bed, he reached in the nightstand for the tube of lube, he leaned over his young lover and kissed him on his head. As Haku brought Zabuza back in to focus he realized he was being prepared, he froze, he instantly tensed up. Zabuza knew the instant that Haku was back, he felt him freeze, he sighed.**_

"_**You're not ready" Haku said "Not for this"**_

"_**Let me decide" Zabuza snapped **_

"_**Well I don't want to" Haku lied**_

"_**Don't want to?" Zabuza questioned, his hand reaching for the already semi hard length again, he wrapped his large hand round it and started to jerk it off yet again, "Want to try that again?" **_

"_**Ok, just don't over work it" he said "And I want to be on top, this time." **_

"_**NO!" Zabuza snapped **_

"_**Not that way, let me do the work, you still get all the perks" Haku said with a durty smile, as he stole the lube Zabuza's hand, he place a generous amount on his hand and started to rub it into Zabuza's thick length, even at Haku's age he was longer then Zabuza, but Zabuza wasn't small either. Haku reached down between his legs and tried to prepare himself. Zabuza pulled Haku's hand away from his ass, and then rolled so Haku was on top, he was giving the boy this one shot. Haku positioned himself and started to slide down on the slick cock, he got haft way and had to stop, it was tight, he should have let Zabuza finish preparing him, but it was too late now, he pulled him self up, he decided to do a bounce of little thrust down, until he took the full cock in his body, what he didn't count on was his lover's need for his warmth, for on his 3 thrust down Zabuza thrusted up full Haku will one strong thrust, Haku looked away, he didn't want Zabuza to know he had hurt him, but he did. **_

"_**I am sorry, I just couldn't take that madness, my Haku" Zabuza said as he struggled to lay perfectly still to give Haku a chance to adjust to the cock within his body**_

_**He finally sighed when Haku began to move above him, he move to meet every thrust, he was gentle as Haku wanted him to be, he reached his hands towards Haku's dick, he noticed Haku was starting to grow hair around his cock. Zabuza started to pumped Haku's cock in time with the thrust of their love making. It didn't take long before Haku was crying his release again all over Zabuza's rock hard belly, when Haku's butt muscles contracted it sent Zabuza in to his release. It was a while before Zabuza could look at Haku, when he did, he noticed, Haku had collapsed on his chest.**_

"_**Not strong enough?" Zabuza asked **_

"_**You are strong enough." Haku said, "I should dress, I need to finish that tea, it will make you stronger."**_

"_**Your not leaving this bed, just yet." Zabuza sad **_

_**The End**_


End file.
